


Into a Woman

by angeldustjolie



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But he is a little active too, Diaval is passive, F/F, F/M, Fem Diaval, Flying without wings, I should stop writing these things, Lesbian Sex, Maleficent thrilled, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, This is in the first film, Two birds fucking, maleval, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldustjolie/pseuds/angeldustjolie
Summary: Diaval has a very peculiar desire to suggest to Maleficent. He is annoyed at being a man and wants to try something new that might be good for both of them. The question is: Will she agree?---"Let's see ... What should you learn first?""What are you willing to teach me first?" Diaval replied defiantly.Maleficent moved her fingers in his hair once more, sliding his nails between them, and it may have been her imagination, but she had the impression that she heard him groan in a muffled and almost inaudible voice."I have the impression that you want to learn something in particular, little bird."
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Into a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm bringing you another job. After that I hope to stop a bit with M rating stories, but my hormones make me write too much and have a lot of ideas about it!  
> I've read most of Maleval's stories, and I've never seen one with this theme, so I thought it was a great idea to bring. I hope you like it, because I worked hard to make it work! 
> 
> ( !! This chapter contains explicit lesbian sexual content. !! )

Diaval always liked his bird shape better.

Being a bird did not demand as much of him as being a man. His Mistress could transform him into several creatures, but a man and a raven were what both he and she were most adapted to. Some forms he liked more than others, and as a human it was no different. 

Not that he hated it. He had more freedom of communication with Maleficent when he became a human. But being human had some confusing consequences that he sometimes didn't know how to deal with.  
To sneeze. Run. To cough. Cry. Not to mention some things he had a hard time understanding, like his toes, hands, navel and that thing that he had between his legs in the shape of a man. Of course, when he had his needs he understood the use well, but Diaval was almost sure that it had more than one functionality, however, he did not ask Maleficent.  
As I said, in the beginning. This was only until he realized that human beings had no reservations about the places chosen to mate, and like a raven that goes out to look for food now and then, he has met more than once couples of humans having sex in unconventional places.

But even after three decades of life, he had never experienced carnal pleasures, not in company. Not even as a raven.  
And it was not for lack of will.  
But when he thought about it, only someone came to mind.

Maleficent.

He lost count of how many times he touched himself thinking of his Lady when he was alone in that form. Imagination daring to think of his exposed shoulders, his bare skin, his strong gaze ordering him to give her pleasure. He knew it was wrong, Diaval was in pain just to imagine Maleficent's contemptuous and disgusted look if she even considered this. How violated or disrespected she felt forced him to keep his fantasies in mind even if these secrets cost him his life. But another thing he learned, was that humans, especially males of the species, have an abnormal difficulty with their own instincts. He knew how to control them very well, but his body often protested for release at least once a day.

It pissed him off sometimes. Being a male is ... Difficult. Not just by instincts, although that was already a considerable nuisance, since a few seasons ago he was mature enough to seek a mate with whom to mate - his hormones were still on edge.  
However, he felt that Maleficent sometimes didn't feel comfortable enough around him, and he didn't blame her for that, her insecurity was completely understandable, since the only man she had ever allowed to be so close of her, betrayed her without an ounce of remorse, and at the first opportunity. Diaval would never tire of cursing Stefan, never tire of spitting under his crown, or seething with rage at how precious the honor he destroyed was, the honor of being so close to Maleficent, of tasting his lips and nestling her in his arms to protect from the cold, oh, Diaval envied him a lot. If the crow could wish the universe a single thing, he would wish to reconstruct Maleficent's past, being in the place that Stefan was. Growing up beside her, witnessing her pure heart and finally giving her a happy ending. Without screwing it up or getting the best of it.

But that wish would not be granted, no matter how much he wanted to. Throwing wishes and crossing your fingers - or rather, your claws - would not go back in time. Soon, he had the most possible desire, to keep her close and comfortable.

"Diaval?" Maleficent's voice came after him. The raven was startled and flushed with indignation, its plumes bristling with astonishment. "You are terribly quiet today."

A familiar tingle ran through his body, making him grow in shape. Diaval needed to quickly formulate in his mind something that would justify his distracted behavior in the few seconds of transformation, which, unfortunately,  
They were finished.

"Uh ... Well, I've been thinking-" He paused suddenly, there were no exact words to express his thoughts on 'I Want You To Grant Me Something Because My Male Instincts Disturb Me And You Are Incredibly Precious To Be Scared About My Gender'.

"Oh come on, Diaval. Stop rambling. You're doing that thing with your fingers when you're nervous." There was some joke behind Maleficent's impatience - She was provoking him, clearly, it showed a certain good mood.

"Well ... I ..." He shifted his position in the nest, restless. The damp cavern with dim light of magical sparks and phosphorescent flowers has never felt so tight. The scent of Maleficent lavender was everywhere, and it somehow seemed to comfort him while making an icy sensation form in his stomach. - "I've been considering ... Well, you know ... Thinking about the possibility of you, if you want, only if you want, if you could, maybe ..." He swallowed. Maleficent frowned more, his impatience evident. Perhaps it was foolish to express this desire to her, but it had been so long since his curiosity had consumed him that he simply needed to ask.

"Turn me into a woman, perhaps?"

Maleficent's eyes widened.  
She tilted her head once or twice before thinking she heard it wrong.

"Sorry?"

"Make me a woman, Mistress, please."

She definitely didn't get it wrong.  
She blinked three times in a row, before letting out a brilliant laugh. It was true, Diaval realized, as bright as dusk or as stars shining through the silver-plated dawn. Why, he didn't understand.  
When his laughter stopped, everything stopped terribly. And then Maleficent understood that he was not kidding.

"Why do you want to be a woman, Diaval?"

"Mistress ... I ..." He sighed, pressing the sleeves of his leather suit to his knuckles before proceeding. "This form isn't exactly bad. I just realize that sometimes, I make you uncomfortable being a ... Man. Human. A human man. I'm at your service, and I understand that if you don't accept that, but - I ask that you leave me try me just once. I know that you are fully capable. "

He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he was starting to think it was a bad idea, looking away from her expression before continuing.

"And so do I ... I would like to ... Know what a female body looks like. Just once."  
He watched her take a few minutes before formulating what he needed to answer.

"Diaval, you know that I trust you and I don't need you to change form for this. See, I wouldn't even have summoned you as my servant if it were the other case."

'In fact, I volunteered as your servant. 'He replied mentally.

He nodded in agreement. "I know, Mistress. Still, I would like to try."

Maleficent raised his eyebrows considering a new thought. "Unless ..." She frowned, looking the raven. No, no. Could not be. But she needed to be sure. - "Have you become a shy pervert and want to become a woman for the simple desire of having one?"

Diaval immediately paled, wondering if she meant it. He was about to make a joke when he met her stern eyes, and knew that she expected an honest answer. Okay, it wasn't exactly that, it was mostly for her. However, somewhere inside him, minimally, he had this little curiosity; and Maleficent should never know that. It was just that, curiosity, it wouldn't go any further.

"Not at all, Mistress!" He frowned innocently, and at this absurd question, she reconsidered. "How could you think that about me?"

With a brief sigh, the fairy gave up. She also had her curiosity now that he mentioned it, and the two had nothing to lose, anyway. Years of loyalty and faithful servitude, she couldn't deny him such a simple request.  
A flick of his fingers, and the brilliant gold enveloped him, letting the darkness of Diaval's eyes shine with fervor, almost completely bewitched by magic.

"Into a woman."

━─━─────────────────────━─━

Maleficent rarely paid much attention to human women.

For her, even though she hated to admit it, Aurora was a lovely little female. There were many varieties of women who looked like her - albeit without horns or fangs - and she was not the type to spend hours admiring them.  
Yet.

The newly formulated vision of a Diaval with a feminine body and features caught her more off guard than the request itself. In his man form, he was already frighteningly attractive.  
But as a woman, he was breathtaking.

His black hair fell below his shoulders in rippled ripples and wandering feathers. The scars were still clearly present on his face, running down his pale body. He was no longer the biggest of the pair, she could risk being the tallest now, considering that his clothes were suddenly too loose.

"Diaval?" She hesitated.

He blinked under his thick lashes, his black quartz eyes as dark as she remembered. It was still your Diaval. He fidgeted as he experimented with the slender new shape of his body.

Maleficent's heart missed a beat when, with his movements, Diaval's half-cloak slid down the waist, falling into the nest. Her face heated up violently, while he faced himself with an immense question.

"Mistress ..." - Diaval trembled, his voice thinner than usual, but still with a slight touch of himself, the usual hoarseness. He was perplexed by his newest breasts, they looked like the nipples he had before, but now they were tremendously bigger and more swollen.  
Maleficent, on the other hand, had his orbs very well fixed there, studying every new inch of his beautiful bird. The nipples were in a very light pink, looked tasty, in the center of all that soft and white extension. Far from Earth, she rambled.

He perked up, smiling with satisfaction. - "See, Mistress! I have this. I am a girl!" Diaval hummed with a slight jump, making her breasts jump, and Maleficent remembered that breathing was good. Yes, yes, she breathed, perhaps a little heavier than usual, unable to look away.

Realizing that he was not heard, Diaval grunted under his breath before trying again. - "Mistress? Are you okay?"

"It's ... Okay, Diaval. Women are like that," she replied a little automatically, and he approached her curiously. Maleficent only realized he was so close when he could feel his breath stealing his own.

"Are you like that too, Mistress?" He asked, with more naivety and confusion than anything else she could classify.  
Maleficent nodded slowly, without having a precise reaction. Diaval trembled to have frightened her with the issue, but the truth was that embarrassment burned inside her.  
Along with other things more.

"You look a little ... different," he murmured, carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?"

For a moment she glared at him with rage, as if she blamed him for being naked so terribly beautiful in front of her and gradually taking his sanity away. Of course, it was her fault that she agreed to this, but she didn't imagine that everything would get as slippery as quickly inside as it happened. The cold of the night was replaced by a muffled heat that was biting the back of her neck, and it was bothering her too much. One second he was here with her, and the next, the delusion took her to a world far away from him and demanded that she close the space between them.  
Everything changed quickly when his gaze locked on Diaval's obsidian eyes. Her tousled hair reminded her of a confused, lonely bird.

He is still Her Sweet Diaval.

And he can't hurt anything. He would never do that. His ingenuity is so high that he doesn't understand the blush on his cheeks, the rising heat in his chest, and the slippery climate between his thighs.  
He does not know.

"Diaval ..." She whispered, placing a hand on the servant's scalp and scratching the place she knew he liked when he was a bird. He purred, devoted for her, while Maleficent reveled in his wavy hair and soft feathers. "Do you want to learn more about your new body?"

The response was instantaneous. " Yes mistress "

Maleficent realized that his voice was fluttering, the ebony feathers in his hair moving. She couldn't contain a smile, they never had so much physical contact, and this was as new to him as it was to her.  
She wrapped her fingers tighter around the dark hair, guiding it down firmly, but not in a rough way. She wouldn't be able to be rude to him in a way he didn't like, not to this pure creature below her, who was giving in to absurd openings while looking anxious about what might happen next.

"Good boy," she smiled, a smile full of completely white fangs. "Let's see ... What should you learn first?"

"What are you willing to teach me first?" Diaval replied defiantly, with that crooked smile that now enriched beautiful outlined lips, an almost reddish and brilliant pink when he wet them with his tongue nervously.

Maleficent moved her fingers in his hair once more, sliding his nails between them, and it may have been her imagination, but she had the impression that she heard him groan in a muffled and almost inaudible voice.

"I have the impression that you want to learn something in particular, little bird."

"I ... I have only one request, Mistress. If I can," he murmured under his breath.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow. "Say it."

"I wish the Lady was not restrained, tonight." Diaval shrugged. "I know you well enough to see your curiosity. Do it. Please."

Maleficent was taken by surprise once again. She stopped counting how many surprises Diaval gave her tonight, there were certainly many. How really irritating could his perception be?

"Well, well," she purred. "I think I can fulfill this request more of yours."

Her tongue snaked through Diaval's pale skin as if he were prey, tracing a path through his scars that he liked very much. He seemed completely nervous, immobile to her touches beyond the tremors when that wet tongue left traces of spittle down the length of his neck, down to his collarbone. However, when Maleficent without warning rubbed the tip of her lips against the tips of Diaval's breasts, only then did he gently writhe his body. Her emerald eyes held his, and it took very little time for the fairy to grab the pink nipple, sucking it hard.  
Diaval pressed the moss beneath him between his fingers and suppressed a groan, sighing a little too loudly. This seems to have spurred Maleficent, as she began to bite slowly as her nails went down him back, with tempting scratches. They seemed to be making leaps and skipping several steps that they didn't get, but how many steps were necessary after so many years of sharing almost everything? How many steps did he have to skip, or complete, to have her sucking on her breasts now? He didn't know how to describe the sensation, but it was better than anything he had ever experienced. Her mouth was very hot, very wet, and he felt something throb inside him. He also had to make some effort to believe it was real.

If it was a dream, he definitely didn't want to wake up.

Without caution, Maleficent pulled what was left of Diaval's baggy trousers, exposing his completely damp core. The raven felt her body heat up a lot, fearing she would be angry that he was so wet.

"M-Miss ..."

He shuddered, feeling his nipple tighten when she released him, the cold wind sweeping his mark. She, on the other hand, seemed very satisfied. - "Shh. Don't say anything. Just make noise when it's not words."

Diaval obeyed, of course. It wasn't like him to be quiet, but at the moment he didn't have many objections. His heart ached when he saw Maleficent walk away from him, did he let her down? Or would she have given up? Was he close to waking up from that dream?  
She eliminated his doubts by sitting in the nest, letting the nightgown slip at the base of her thighs, exposing her bare, clear legs. Diaval looked into her eyes and found a dark hunger he had never seen in her.

"Come here," she called out to him in a slow voice, and as requested, he approached her with some hesitation. " Sit here. "

He turned his head like a bird would, analyzing the situation, his black hair fell on his face in a way he was not used to, but he didn't care.

"You know, when I give an order, I hope you will carry it out."

So she was in a hurry. Interesting, thought Diaval, and wondered if Maleficent was as wet as he was. Following the command, he sat with her thigh between his legs and tried very hard not to melt immediately. The sensation that overtook him when the skins brushed, spreading the moisture underneath almost drove him crazy, and although he wasn't sure what would happen next, he knew it hadn't even started.

"Lil cute bird ... So wet ..." She traced his chin with a sharp nail, enjoying the warm feeling it gave her. "Move like that. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

He considered, laying his cheek against her palm. "I already had a similar experience."

" Good. "

She guided her hands to his hips, discovering that his skin could be even softer. Inducing him to ride slowly, Diaval moaned hoarsely in a very low way when he felt the electrifying rubbing of her clitoris with her skin. The cold bit his shoulders and he shivered, feeling more pulsations in his lower belly, and like a fast-learning raven, he started to move, discovering that the sensations were much better that way.  
But Maleficent was still not satisfied with such low grunts. She waited for him to get used to riding at first, and then started to move her leg with him, rubbing his thigh willingly between Diaval's legs. He started to moan a little louder, unable to contain the sounds of pleasure his Mistress subjected him to, and she gave him two middle fingers to suck.

He didn't understand the purpose, but he found it was good too. He moved and tongue between her fingers, graced by having Maleficent inside his mouth, wondering what he did to be the luckiest raven in the world to have so much attention from her.  
He tilted his head to the side to enjoy the lust of sucking on her fingers and rubbing himself at the same time, and when her saw the pale neck exposed, Maleficent couldn't contain the urge to bite it. It was an addictive pain, fangs sticking into his skin like a predatory instinct adding even more pleasure to something Diaval imagined couldn't get any better.

But it would be.

He felt almost empty when she pulled her fingers back of his mouth, a trickle of saliva connecting the tips of her claws and his tongue as he sobbed, while a hungry desire washed over the two lovers every second.

Her nails ran down his spine, and when he suddenly felt one of her fingers slide down her ass- OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT !!?

He threw his head back and shouted very slowly. Little tears formed at the corners of the obsidian eyes, and he stopped moving because his legs were shaking.

"M-M.. Mistressss ..."

"Do you like it?" Maleficent moved her finger inside him, withdrawing slowly and pushing very fast, and he screamed louder.

He didn't answer, but nodded, drunk. And she took it as a lovely Yes.  
Returning to guide him to ride, she began to penetrate his hole very tight, fucking him with excruciating slowness. Diaval started to whimper, leaning on her shoulder to sit harder, and one of his hands held one of her horns as his breasts swayed; that was enough warning that he was very close to ecstasy.  
Maleficent bit his lip, trying hard not to masturbate herself. He moaned in her ear and whispered disconnected things, but she understood that he meant that he was Hers, and Only Hers. She withstand, even if her intimacy required attention, she withstand until a little later. The dark fae started to stick her finger harder, her free palm collided with a brutal and possessive slap on Diaval's ass while she growled, and he screamed.

His body was shaked violently, his liquids soaking the world below. And before he came, she whispered low in his ear with very hot breath.

" You are Mine. "

That was more than enough to push Diaval to the limit.  
He reached orgasm, his body tensed, and Maleficent put himself in it three more times before retiring. For a second, he forgot everything, the ground, the whispers of the wind, the cold, anything he had ever experienced, and it was a fascinating dive that left the universe of the mind white. It was the best thing he ever felt, everything pulsed in a very accurate shot in the dark.

When the sensation started to dissipate, he fell on his side with slight spasms, breathless. He felt completely wet, a little sweaty, a little exhausted. Maleficent stroked his tousled hair, meeting his eyes, and he smiled.

"See, you made a mess here."

He looked for her leg and everything was very wet, thanks to him. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

She shook her head subtly, her straight brown hair moving in the night breeze.

"That's not what I was talking about."

She lifted her legs, letting the nightdress slip even more. Diaval almost choked on how beautiful she could be, her silver skin as fragile as porcelain; sliding his gaze more boldly, he found her completely aroused, her pink intimacy a little more reddish than it normally would be, dripping translucent honey. He knew immediately what he was supposed to do.

"So, do you want to use your smart mouth for something?"

Diaval crawled over to her, placing his face between Maleficent's pale thighs. He looked at his core, swallowing his spittle nervously, it looked tasty, and he wants give to her pleasure, but he wasn't sure what to do. - She smelled so good, over there. A sweet, strong and aphrodisiac smell.

"Mistress," he choked out. "It is important to know that I know absolutely nothing about what I am doing."

She just frowned and grabbed the back of his neck, desperately shoving his face. Diaval held her thighs and, reluctantly, licked from bottom to top, drawing a sigh from her.  
The taste was also very good.

He began to lick between the small lips, sliding his tongue around the edges of where it throbbed. When she moaned unintentionally, he became more confident, threatening to penetrate her with his tongue and then walking away, leaving Maleficent very anxious and a little frustrated.

"Diaval," she growled shakily. "Up further."

He obeyed and went up to a small dot that soon discovered that she liked to be pressured. First he deposited a very gentle peck, before he started to rub his tongue.  
Maleficent closed his eyes and parted his lips. Oh, he was so good at it, and she thought he didn't even know. She grabbed his hair between her fingers, pressing his head harder for friction with that hot tongue.

Diaval very carefully with his claws, he slid two fingers inside her, marveling at how hot and tight she was there. Stimulating his mistress with his fingers and tongue at the same time, she moaned in such a way that he would never have imagined hearing from her, he liked her voice so much; Looking at Maleficent's face, Diaval noticed her frown as she bit her lip in an attempt not to moan too loudly, and her completely pornographic expression made him think how sensual she was, raving with pleasure in his mind. But her attempt to make no noise was down the drain when the raven subtly twisted her fingers inside her, touching some very sensitive place that made her scream and arch her back; now they should have drawn attention, but it didn't matter now. So many times she endured the miserable time of spring with all the fairies, elves, pixies or whatever they were mating, now she deserved to make all the noise in the world if she wanted to.

She wished that moment would last. The way her beloved bird used his tongue and placed it inside her took her far beyond what she imagined she could achieve on land. She felt his black eyes burn under her body, felt the warmth of his mouth sucking on her wet and slippery pussy, sucking on it as if he needed it to live. One of Maleficent's hands gripped the fur and feather cover that covered the nest tightly, while the other lowered the nightgown and exposed her red, stiff nipple breasts; her right hand began to squeeze a breast as her moans increased and her shaky legs bent her knees gently.

"Oh, Diaval ... More- Do this again ..." She bit her bottom lip, starting to tense.

Diaval almost laughed when he realized that even in a situation like this, she still gave him orders. It wasn't bad, but he would play with her later, when the smell of sex didn't get him so drunk. She rocked against his face, asking for more strength, and he granted it, taking every second of the opportunity that he had to be fucking his beloved and delicious Mistress 

"Oh, God, yes! Fuck! - Diaval !! " Maleficent shouted, rolling her trembling eyes.

A few seconds later, there was a moment of tension and then a big explosion inside her. Her hips shook and then stopped when she debated with a very happy cry.  
It was like a free fall.  
That moment that rises in the air with great force, the solar heat is felt under the face and clouds fall below. While everything pulsed she thought she felt drafts taking her across the sky at dusk, and her phantom limbs that were no longer there tried to hold her; she felt herself going over the edge, falling off the tightrope, and yet being in a very safe place to enjoy the relief.

Diaval sucked it up very willingly. He was amazed at how intense the moment Maleficent lived, and now he was very happy to have had this honor, while tasting it as the most delicious thing in the world. In fact, she was, according to this raven's criteria. The fluid was hot, a little salty, but still infinitely better than anything he could taste.  
When the orgasm started to dissipate, the clarity was taking over the conscience of the fae, who was panting heavily. Diaval carefully left her legs in a comfortable position, and arranged Maleficent's nightgown, which was still quivering subtly and was lying completely without strength.

He lay down beside her, admiring how beautiful she was. His chest rose and fell with his search for oxygen, and there were a few strands of brown hair stuck to his forehead and the side of his face from sweat. Diaval brushed the hair out of her eyes, and she looked at him with something he could not identify, but her eyes were shining a beautiful shade of amber gold.

" Mistress? "

"Hmn?"

"I think I want to be a woman more often."

Maleficent laughed, and all was well, because she was not afraid. If she wanted to, she could sleep on her back to Diaval, with him in his human form, because everything would still be fine, like this. His silly smile made her very light.  
Now she knew she could fly on land. She hoped to teach him a lesson today, but in the end, he  
taught her that there was a way to get to know the clouds without leaving the ground.

And she laughed again, realizing how ironic it was that she found her wings where she least expected it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, one day I was thinking, "What if Diaval was a woman?"  
> This disturbed me for a long time until I decided to put it into practice, I looked for other Maleval stories like this and I don't find It anywhere. At some point I got lost, but I was satisfied with the ending, 
> 
> I know what you're thinking, about how vain Diaval is and probably wouldn't become a woman easilybut he is a very good person and I think that when it comes to Maleficent’s comfort his vanity does not compare to the kindness and care that he has with her. In addition, he is an intelligent and curious bird, and this led me to think what is stronger in him; vanity or curiosity? I bet on the second, although he really likes what he looks like, he likes to experiment with new forms. - maybe not the first time, but a few years later he liked being a horse, a dragon and a bear.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
